Conventionally, there have been image forming devices such as a printer, a photocopier, a facsimile machine, and a multifunction machine. For example, in a case of a printer, a charge roller charges a surface of a photoreceptor drum, an LED head exposes the surface of the photoreceptor drum to form an electrostatic latent image, thin-layered toner on a developing roller electrostatically adheres to the electrostatic latent image, and a toner image is formed. Then, a transferring roller transferees the toner image to a sheet, or medium, a fuser fuses the toner image, and an image is formed. A cleaning blade removes residual toner from the photoreceptor drum after the transfer, and the toner is collected.
In order to form an image on a relatively long sheet, the length of which is greater than that of standardized sheets for a printer, a sheet tray is provided in a printer.
FIG. 2 is a schematic view of a printer equipped with a conventional sheet tray.
In FIG. 2, 101 illustrates a main body of a printer functioning as a main body of a device, and 70 illustrates a sheet tray comprising a sheet receiving part 71, a sheet read-end guide part 72, a tray upper guide 74, and a sheet rear-portion holding guide 75. The sheet receiving part 71 is attached to a sheet feeding part that is not shown. The sheet rear-end guide part 72 is upwardly extended and is located so that a rear portion of a relatively long sheet P placed in the sheet receiving part 71 may be folded. The sheet rear-end guide part 72 prevents the relatively long sheet P from slipping off the sheet tray 70 because of a reaction that a rear portion of the relatively long sheet P shifts from a folded position to straightened position when the relatively long sheet P is fed. The tray upper guide 74 and the sheet rear-portion holding guide 75 hold the relatively long sheet P such that the rear portion of the relatively long sheet P is rolled. See Japanese laid-open patent application publication No. 2004-91211.
However, the above-mentioned conventional sheet tray 70 may not simultaneously place plural of sheets having different sizes. In order to feed other-sized sheets except a relatively long sheet P, the other-sized sheets need to be placed in a sheet feeding part of the main body of a device after detaching the sheet tray 70 from the main body of the device 101, and need to be placed in the sheet tray 70 after once removing the relatively long sheet P from the sheet tray 70.
Accordingly, an operability of the sheet tray 70 is decreased, because not only attaching/detaching of such as sheets are troublesome but also some spaces are needed to keep the detached sheet tray 70 or the removed relatively long sheets P.
An object of the present invention is to solve problems of the conventional sheet tray 70 and to provide a sheet containing device and an image forming device that are easier to operate and require less space.